Train Of Death
by SomeDamn Author
Summary: Aboard Train 42, no one is ever who they appear to be.


**This one...well, it's...um, weird.**

* * *

 _Forget all thought, forget all pain,_

 _Await arrival amidst darkening rain,_

 _It's blinding light and its misting breath,_

 _Hear it's scream, the Train Of Death._

The blonde-haired man cursed, as he looked towards the sky. Behind him, a group of people stood, looking ahead apprehensively, apparently questioning why this was taking so long.

"Ticket, please?"

Uzumaki Naruto turned towards the man. Moderately tall, well-built, dark hair, and darker eyes. His lips were perfectly aligned, melding into an expression that gave nothing away.

Naruto reached into his pocket, drawing out the thick piece of paper.

The dark-haired man took the paper from him, subjecting it to a cursory examination before handing it back to him. Naruto took the time to study the name engraved on the nameplate mounted on the man's chest, pinned neatly onto his predictably dark-colored coat.

' _Uchiha,'_ It said, _'Uchiha Madara'_.

"You may enter. I wish you a peaceful and comfortable journey aboard Train 42."

Naruto took back the ticket, stuffing it into his pocket. Above, the skies seemed to clear. The rain slowly came to a peaceful halt, and even as Uzumaki Naruto boarded the train, he could've sworn that the conductor, Uchiha, or whoever he was, seemed to flash him a disarming smile.

* * *

 _Feel the chill run down your spine,_

 _Hour of darkness, it is time,_

 _Time for you to die, to fade,_

 _This deathly ride you can't evade_

He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant _tudah-tuh-TAH_ of the train flying by the tracks. Night had fallen. Outside, he could see the faint outlines of trees flying past, the odd lone house by the country-side, and scarce signs of wildlife.

He started when he heard the door to his bay open.

"Sasuke, darling, are you _sure_ this is our seat?"

The man named 'Sasuke' seemed to sigh at his unusually pink-haired companion. "Yes, Sakura, I'm sure."

The woman seemed to make a deal of noise as she examined their area. On the other hand, the man sat down next to him, and spread his legs, settling into an easy posture.

"Hey there…I'm Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto."

The man turned in response to his greeting. He paused for a second before accepting the blonde's outstretched hand.

"Sasuke."

"And I'm Sakura! Pleased to meet you, Naruto-san!"

Her hair seemed to shake with excitement as she took his hand and shook it vigorously. He smiled weakly in return. This woman seemed to be _that_ type, the ones that would chatter on and on and on during those journeys where you just wanted to enjoy a good book.

 _And as you hear its deathly scream,_

 _You tell yourself it's all a dream._

 _But this is real, this is true…_

 _Bide your time, I'm coming for you._

Even as the train hurtled through the darkness, occasionally disturbing the quiet surrounding air with its loud whistle, the passengers seemed to have settled into an easy silence.

In the back, a pale man sat, hand in hand with what looked like his wife, a woman named Ino, apparently. Peace had been temporarily broken when, a man clad in a curious _spandex_ suit colored in a sickening shade of green had showed up. It had taken him quite a while to settle down, apparently.

"There."

Naruto craned his neck up, having heard a voice that seemed vaguely familiar. Sure enough, the conductor, Madara was standing in the corner, pointing at the bay where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting. Next to Madara was another woman. As she understood where Madara wanted her to sit, she smiled, and made her way over.

As she approached them, Naruto's breath seemed to catch in his throat. Dark blue hair, fair-skinned, and eyes that were the most beautiful shade of lavender, she walked up to them. The couple that were sharing his bay didn't seem to notice as she produced a shy smile, introducing herself as _Hinata_ as she sat down _right next to him_.

 _Forget all thought, forget all pain,_

 _Just wait for it, that devilish train._

Even as Uzumaki Naruto tried to tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him, the conductor named Madara seemed to walk up to them, another man behind him. This time, all their heads turned.

"Very sorry for the disturbance, but our final passenger is here! There will be no more stops, I am glad to announce. Dinner will be served in a short while."

The man behind Madara came forward, examining them for a second. He turned towards the conductor with a small smile.

"I think I'll stand near the door of the compartment for a while…just get some fresh air."

The man named Madara bowed politely.

"As you wish, sir Obito."

* * *

"Excuse me dear, I think I'll use the washroom."

Naruto had just been getting into conversation with Hinata when he saw the pale man with the woman named Ino stand up.

"Sure, Sai dear."

"Dinner is served!"

Madara walked in again, this time with cutlery, and laid them down on the table neatly. Sasuke folded his newspaper, Hinata smiled, Sakura was reprimanding the fact that dinner was later than she usually had it, and the man named Obito was apparently still getting fresh air.

And then, it happened.

Even as Madara leaned towards him to set his plates, Naruto heard the mangled, contorted scream, and just out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he seemed to see the pale man, Sai's face fly by the window.

To his shock, no one seemed to hear it, no one seemed to notice.

No one, except the man leaning towards him.

For a second, he thought he heard the whisper of Uchiha Madara's voice in his ear.

" _It has begun."_

 _Wailing scream and misting breath_

 _Train of disaster, Train Of Death._

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Probably the weirdest thing I'll ever write in my life. Slight inspiration taken lovingly from an anime named 'Baccano'


End file.
